


winning gold, taking silver

by lucycamui



Series: BMSCV-Verse [6]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Comedy, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Humor, M/M, PyeongChang 2018 Winter Olympics, Romance, Skater!Yuuri, Social Media, alternative universe, pornstar!Victor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 05:31:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18243356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucycamui/pseuds/lucycamui
Summary: Yuuri's presence at the Pyeongchang Winter Olympics causes a stir, in more ways than one.





	winning gold, taking silver

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gyozanohime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyozanohime/gifts).



“The score please…”

Yuuri tapped the back edge of his skate guard nervously against the floor, leaning forward as he waited. Beside him, Celestino was already grinning, having reassured Yuuri that he had been “ _magnifico_ ” the moment he had stepped off the ice.

Replaying his program in his head, Yuuri focused on the faults. Normally, he would be fighting the anxiety inside himself but today… not as much. His first triple axel had had a bit of a rocky landing and he was certain the GOE on his quad flip would not be quite as high as it had been at Four Continents. Yuuri had worried choosing a theme of “Triumph” for that year could have jinxed him, but that season had been his most successful yet and his short program the previous day had broken his own world record. The triumph he intended with his theme was a personal one, with his outlook, his relationships, his confidence. Standing atop of the podium would just be a bonus.

“Yuuri Katsuki has earned, in the free program, 216.17 points. He has a total score of 329.89, and is currently in first place.”

Celestino threw up his arms in celebration, shouting. Yuuri blinked, squinting at the numbers displayed on the screen. That was a good score. A high score. A really high score. His really high score.

“Yuuri, stand up!” Celestino laughed, nudging him to his feet.

Scrambling up, Yuuri waved, a smile breaking out across his face as he bowed repeatedly. The rink was thundering with applause and cheers, but Yuuri could hardly hear it over the pounding in his ears. Although his program had not been perfect, it had been good. Maybe it would be good enough. Nothing was certain, and there were still two skaters left. JJ was out on the ice, readying to take his beginning pose.

“Phichit and Leroy are gonna have to break your record if they want that gold medal,” Celestino called, grabbing Yuuri’s shoulder and strong-arming him into a sideways hug.

Yuuri nodded, his mind and body abuzz. Celestino pushed him encouragingly out of the Kiss and Cry, patting him on the back. Yuuri always felt like he ran on autopilot after a score like that. He was left stunned, in disbelief with himself, and yet incredibly happy.

The post-program interviews were always slightly overwhelming when he did well. After his short program, he had been reminded how much worse it was at the Olympics. Normally, he gave comments to mainly Japanese outlets. When he bowed his way into the press area, the first question came in English, causing him to blink in surprise. A comment about his performance, please.

Taking a slow, calming breath, Yuuri went with the standard. He wished he could have given an even cleaner performance. The competition was incredible, there was so much pressure, he was happy with both his routines and was looking forward to watching his rinkmate.

Yuuri managed to break away when attention turned to JJ’s scores, and headed to take his center seat in the green room. It processed when his back hit the cushions: He was in first. With only two skaters left. He was guaranteed at least bronze. He was going to be on the podium. “Wait, I medalled…”

Beside him, Cao Bin cackled. “Just realizing that, Katsuki?”

The daze lasted hardly a moment longer, JJ’s scores being announced. He had flubbed his quad lutz, accumulating a few points over three hundred in total when combined with his short program. Not even close to Yuuri. Which meant that Yuuri had a silver. Which meant he could only lose to Phichit. Except Phichit’s program was not as technical as his.

Phichit’s free skate was easily the most fun program of the season. In anticipation of qualifying for the Olympics, Phichit had choreographed a routine to a medley of Thai pop songs, representing his country with the irresistible appeal only he could manage. Those hip-hop classes they had been taking together had the entire arena cheering during his step sequence. Yuuri could not resist tapping his foot along to the thumping beat, on the edge of his seat as he watched Phichit pulling off his best performance yet.

As Phichit dropped into his ending pose, Yuuri stood up to clap for his friend, heart thumping even harder. Flawless. Brilliant. Waiting for Phichit’s score was torture, Yuuri more nervous for him than he had been for himself. Cameras had red recording lights trained on him in the green room, monitoring his reaction.

“Phichit Chulanont has earned, in the free program, 206.73 points. He has a total score of 303.74, and is in third place.”

Third place. Phichit had bronze. Yuuri grinned, biting the inside of his cheeks. On the screen showing the Kiss and Cry, Phichit had jumped into Celestino’s arms, loudly celebrating. Yuuri was tempted to sprint out there and join him.

“Katsuki, congratulations!”

Congratulations? For wha—

Oh. Oh, that meant... If Phichit was in third and JJ was in second, that meant Yuuri was in first. He had gold. He had won gold. He had won gold _at the Olympics_.

Yuuri clasped his hands over his mouth, silencing his gasp of laughter. Cao Bin reached out for a handshake, which Yuuri accepted, telling him that he had also done a great job. A minute later, Cao Bin was gone and Yuuri was being herded back to the press, cameras and reporters eager to record his reaction.

It was a whirlwind of activity. Yuuri did not remember it being this crazy at Sochi when he had claimed silver. When he glanced over his shoulder, he did notice there were significantly less journalists crowding JJ. That would do it. Yuuri switched between English and Japanese, stumbling and laughing at himself when his brain blanked on his native word for “program,” resulting in him substituting the English but without the katakana inflection. He winced as he left, already able to tell that clip was going to be replayed by news stations for days to come.

The venue ceremony took time to arrange, with the carpet rolled out and the podium set on the ice. Yuuri found Phichit by the rink wall and opened his arms at the exact same moment his rinkmate did, the both of them flying into a hug.

“Yuuri, we did it! We did it!” Phichit yelled a little too loudly in Yuuri’s ear, making them bounce in his excitement. Laughing, Yuuri just held on tighter as Phichit smacked a kiss to his cheek. He could not imagine anything better than winning an Olympic medal alongside his best friend.

Phichit’s country and name were called first, Yuuri beaming as Phichit skated out to take his place. JJ was next, and then Yuuri was called.

“First place, Japan. Yuuri Katsuki.”

The arena erupted again. Entering the rink, Yuuri glanced up into the stands. The audience was filled with Japanese flags and signs with his name. His eyes swept across and he grinned when he caught a glimpse of his family. Minako and Mari were waving towels with his name, his father and mother applauding politely. Beside them was Victor. Yuuri’s smile spread wider. His boyfriend was holding a handmade sign with a big red heart between his first and last name. There was no way that wouldn’t end up on social media.

Victor had become a regular fixture at Yuuri’s competitions and Yuuri would not have it any other way. Any anxiety he had felt at the practice rink that morning had been erased by Victor smiling at him from the sidelines, waving a small onigiri toy that had been thrown at Yuuri after his short program. It was difficult to panic about high expectations when he was laughing at how Victor made the little onigiri dance and nearly dropped it onto the ice trying to make it do a “salt-cow.”

Yuuri bowed again upon accepting his tiger mascot plushie, his cheeks beginning to ache from how much he was smiling. When he got home he would need to put it in a safe place, since Makkachin tended to treat any stuffed plushie as her personal chew toy. Victor had teased him, saying he wanted the plushie more than the medal because it was the first time an Olympics prize was cute. Yuuri was very much looking forward to placing the plushie in Victor’s hands.

He got his chance after the anthem and the victory lap, seeing that Victor had moved from his seat in the stands down to the rink wall. He was chatting with Celestino, a bouquet of flowers cradled in one arm, positively preening. That gorgeous smile had Yuuri’s heart aflutter. Triumph was absolutely worth it to see how proud it made Victor.

Squaring himself, Yuuri made a straight line for where Victor was standing. Ice scraping under his blades as he stopped, Yuuri winked with a “Hey, Vitusha” and handed the tiger plushie to him. He did not give Victor a chance to respond, seizing his tie and yanking him into a celebratory kiss over the rink wall.

 

* * *

 

**Sora** @rainysorarts ᐧ 15m  
_GOLD. MEDALLIST. YUURI. KATSUKI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

**Gabz@Olympics 2.16-17** @gabzjones ᐧ 7m  
_Never a dull moment when Yuuri is skating, is there?_

**GoldenBoyYuuri** @alloragamer ᐧ 6m  
_I cannot BELIEVE. Yuuri is out there making history in more ways than one, bless him. Need me some more gay Olympic kisses._

**Otplympics** @thickiforooov ᐧ 5m  
_Thickiforov standing there stunned afterwards, clutching that dumb tiger is the only reason I need to live right now_  
_ > i forgive him for quitting porn for this. damn cute_  
_ > I’m only ever disappointed when I watch Katsuki skating and Thickiforov’s not in the audience_  
_ > thought the same when I didn’t see him at the gp qualifiers but katsuki said during an interview it was bc he was working on his doctorate research_  
_ > That’s hot_

**Christophe Giacomeinme** ✓ @christophe-gc ᐧ 4m  
_olympic village is gonna get heated tonight_

**Kitzie** @hellarcanine ᐧ 3m  
_And yall thought Katsuki was the bottom in the relationship, who’s laughing now?_

**Morrindah** @TSiebenstein ᐧ 3m  
_HOLY COW, DID YOU HECKING SEE??!? Yuuri and Phichit are so cute together!!! ToT_  
_Their smiles were blinding, their medals were blinding, their friendship is blinding. Don't mind me while I'm melting into a puddle of bliss over here_  
_ > best friend goals_

**Liz** @kanzaki19 ᐧ 2m  
_Can we talk about that lift though?_  
 _ > omggg Victor KISSING Yuuri’s SKATES_  
 _ > princess carrying Yuuri out of the rink like that, true love does exist_

**MiaMo** @cylonmia ᐧ 2m  
_Didn’t realize Viktor was into feet. Then again, every bit of that skater of his is fine, so I don’t blame him._  
_> Yuuri’s feet got him that medal, of course he’d be excited!_

**pat** @ hnnnnn @impatvish ᐧ 1m  
_HE WON GOLD, YUURI WON GOLD!!!_  
_ > Triumph indeed_

 

* * *

 

Yuuri blushed through approximately ninety-nine point eight percent of the press conference, especially because the very first question directed at him asked whether he considered Victor as one of his “triumphs” for the season. Phichit scowled at that reporter. Due to the nature of Victor’s old job, there were always one or two questions fishing for a scandalous line. Yuuri had gotten more used to them and made the room laugh with his deadpan “Of course. Next.”

When asked about his plans for the future, Yuuri stated that he wished to keep skating. His knees were still good, so maybe there was another quad he would like to master as his next goal. That caused a murmur and a wide-eyed look from Phichit. JJ scoffed, challenging Yuuri to it. That was exactly the kind of motivation Yuuri needed.

After the conference, there was more press and more interviews. Yuuri was whisked off to make a live comment for TV Asahi. Minami was there too and spent the first several minutes ranting about Yuuri’s performances until the camera crew cut him off. He kept hissing compliments under his breath until Yuuri smiled at him and praised him for his great routines as well. That shut Minami up instantly, his face reddening to the color of his costume.

Yuuri thanked his interviewers when the broadcast ended and shook Minami’s hand, smiling to himself as he walked off. Minami melted into a puddle behind him. Victor was waiting for Yuuri outside, still holding the tiger plushie. At the start of their trip to Korea, Yuuri had been worried. As disappointed as Yuuri would have been not to medal, Victor might have been even more so. Yuuri had been the favorite, after all. His sister had spammed his Line with the constant promotions running in Japan, all of which were hyping up his participation.

Sliding up to Victor, Yuuri laid a hand on his back. “I need to go shower and change. There’s another press thing I have before the ceremony tonight, and one after.”

“So popular,” Victor said, guiding Yuuri toward the bus that would take them back to the Olympic Village. Both Yuuri and Celestino had worked hard to obtain Victor a “family” visiting pass, something Yuuri owed his coach for dearly. It was the main reason he had agreed to do all the press without any protest.

“Mmmm, Ciao Ciao said he already has about thirty emails about appearance offers for Japanese tv programs,” Yuuri replied. He had expected a few. He always got a few; it was part of being an international athlete and “Japan’s Ace.” However, in the past two years, the quantity had definitely been on the rise. He had picked up a couple more sponsors since his first Grand Prix gold medal.

“Please tell me you’re going to say yes to all of them,” Victor said.

Yuuri laughed, shrugging his shoulders. Most likely not, but he would have to accept at least a few. He could convince Ciao Ciao to let him go for the fun ones, especially any that included the terms “variety” or “food.” The sport challenge one also looked entertaining and would definitely be something Victor could enjoy watching afterwards, even without a translation. “What did you do while you waited?”

“Grabbed these!”

Yelping, Yuuri scrambled to cover the line of white and purple foil packets in Victor’s hands, head whipping around to make sure there were no photographers tailing after them. “Put those away!”

“What? They were free and encouraged!” Victor laughed. Nonetheless, he pocketed the condoms.

During the orientation, it had been emphasized that free condoms and lubricant were available to all the athletes. On his first day, Yuuri had seen a volunteer dropping off several boxes in the community area of the building he was staying in during the competition. Free and encouraged might be true, but Yuuri did not want photos of him holding up condoms with his ex-pornstar boyfriend. He knew Victor would be for the promotion of safe sex, however, Yuuri did not want that kind of press overshadowing his shiny medal.

“We don’t need them,” Yuuri hissed. Approximately six months into their relationship, after another clinic date and clean bill of health, they had agreed to leave behind the latex. He did not want to be a stereotype, but Yuuri did enjoy sex with Victor even more after that. That level of trust in their relationship felt like a blessing.

“I know, but I wanted Olympic condoms.”

Of course he did. “Of course you did.”

Victor leaned in, his lips skimming the curve of Yuuri’s ear. “Wanna try them out back in your room?”

Shivers shot down the length of Yuuri’s spine and pooled around his tailbone. He groaned, his body refusing to shy away from Victor. “Are they even gonna fit you?”

“We can find out.”

Yuuri grabbed Victor by the wrist, dragging him toward the bus depot at a much faster pace.

 

* * *

 

_v-thickiforov just posted a photo._

**v-thickiforov** _We were supposed to celebrate but instead we got stuck in traffic and my sleeping beauty dozed off #myolympianboyfriend #goldenyuuri #pyeongchang2018_

 

**hailey (*ˊ♡⁾⁾⁾)** @yuuri_katsudamn ᐧ 40m  
_Ummm, excuse me? Who gave them the right to assault us with their love?_  
_ > i hate it. when will any of us ever?_

**Pinky** @pinky.vasquez ᐧ 40m  
_Yuuri honestly does look like a sleeping beauty, wtffffffffffffff_

**kit** @actualbinktop ᐧ 35m  
_Compilation of all the sleepy Yuuri photos Viktor has ever posted: a thread (1/7…)_  
_ > you’re missing the ones from back before they were public but after the barcelona confessional_  
_ > You can’t see his face in any of those_  
_ > but you can see the boooooooooooooooootyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy_

**kit** @actualbinktop ᐧ 30m  
_Compilation of all the Yuuri booty photos Viktor has ever posted: a thread (1/13…)_

**Silvandar / zine prep** @SassyGothHippy  
_only reason i aint dead from overwhelming adorableness overload is becuz i need to see my boys phichuuri getting their medals tonight_

**#1 JJ Stan** @wolfpotion12 ᐧ 27m  
_KING JJ WAS ROBBED_  
_ > he literally wasn’t_  
_ > Cao Bin was robbed. He had clean programs both times while JJ was tripping all over the place again_  
_ > Not my fault JJ Style earns a higher TES, ehhhhhhhhhh?_ ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**Jenny!!! On Le Retour Ice** @softestvitya ᐧ 23m  
_Okay but Katsuki snuggling the tiger plush as he sleeps on Victor’s shoulder is mad cute, especially because Victor has been holding it since the venue ceremony._

**OlympicChannel** ✓ @olympicchannel ᐧ 20m  
_You asked for it, so here it is: Yuuri Katsuki’s full, gold-medal winning short program at PyeongChang 2018. Watch it now!_  
_ > free program too, please!_  
_ > Every move was executed on the musical accents with lightness and effortlessness that we’ve never before seen in figure skating. A masterclass, and a rewrite of his own short program record. He truly deserved this win._  
_ > give the cameraman who kept catching crowd shots of victor cheering with yuuri’s family a raise_

**allollipoppins** @AriL10N355 ᐧ 13m  
_ughhhhh, my country isn’t airing the medals ceremony. streaming links, anyone???_  
_ > http://live.qq.com/10913775_  
_ > thanks!!!_  
_ > No way am I letting anyone miss whatever shenanigans Yuuri and Phichit are gonna get into up there._

**Cat@PC2.13-20** @catsername ᐧ 7m  
_Hoping Yuuri’s nap has him re-energized for the ceremony tonight! I need to see him bright and smiley when he gets that Olympic gold_  
_ > nahhh, you know him and vik are going to be going at it hard the second they get back_  
_ > I thought non-athletes weren’t allowed in the Village?_  
_ > vik probably has a coaching pass for helping yuuri “choreograph” some “hip movements”_  
_ > Those high PCS gotta be coming from somewhere_

**Twig** @twiglightdragon ᐧ 30s  
_here i sit, still praying for the day we find out there’s a sex tape out there_

 

* * *

 

Yuuri left the medal ceremony positively glowing. Being first and third meant he and Phichit had JJ between them while they were waiting, but nonetheless he managed to reach around the Canadian to shake Phichit’s shoulders in excitement.

On their way off the stage, they stopped for press and photos, Yuuri answering more of the same questions he had gotten earlier in the day. The win did feel more real, though, once that medal weighed heavy around his neck. Yuuri posed for pictures, smiling wider when he saw Victor waiting for him down the line.

They had a celebratory dinner planned, Yuuri’s family and Phichit’s family together with their coach. The conversations were loud, the grilled meat beyond delicious, and the soju a smoother chaser to it all. By the end of the night, Mari and Phichit’s father were carrying Celestino out of the restaurant. Yuuri managed to get a cab called for Minako and his parents, telling them not to wait up for Victor that night. He had no intention of letting his boyfriend out of his hotel room until well past dawn.

Yuuri had scored the blessing of a private room that year. Celestino had elected to stay in the Southeast Asian block with Phichit. Yuuri had heard there had been consideration of having Minami bunk with him, but that the younger skater had feverishly protested with the assertion that if he stayed in the same room as Yuuri he would “perish.” Since the speed skaters were all paired up, Yuuri got lucky. He was fine with that.

The moment the door closed behind them, Yuuri had his hands in Victor’s hair, their mouths crashing together, Victor’s back hitting the wall. The lead-up to the competition had been exhausting. Yuuri’s schedule had been filled to the brim and he had gotten back to his room each night thinking only of sleep. Tonight was different. He had his gold medal hanging beneath his jacket, having taken photos with Phichit and Celestino during their dinner.

Victor’s lips were plush and his tongue was sweet in Yuuri’s mouth. Dropping his hands to Victor’s shoulders, Yuuri pushed off his coat and the jacket underneath, eager to get his boyfriend stripped. Victor had been wearing his pressed, fitted suits every day for the past week and there was only so much of that Yuuri could take before snapping. A day longer and buttons would have gone flying.

Tugging Victor’s undershirt out from his pants, Yuuri slipped his hands beneath it as he continued to devour Victor’s mouth. Victor shivered under his touch, arching off the wall and into Yuuri. Exactly like he wanted. Yuuri was going to savor all his triumphs, Victor included.

“Ahhh, I can’t believe…” Victor broke from the kiss, his mouth moving to skim the length of Yuuri’s neck. “I’m going to have sex with an Olympian.”

Yuuri laughed, tipping his head back for Victor. They had already agreed that Victor would leave no visible marks, though now he was regretting it. The gala was a week away, they would fade before then. For any tv appearances between then, he could always cover up with a bit of foundation. Phichit was an expert when it came to that and would undoubtedly assist him. “You’ve been having sex with an Olympian the whole time we’ve been together.”

“Mmmmm, yes but…” Victor nipped at the lobe of Yuuri’s ear, which made Yuuri’s scalp tingle. “Now we’re at the Olympics. And before… it was just a silver.”

Gasping in scandal, Yuuri pushed off Victor and shoved him further into the room until the back of Victor’s knees hit the bed. “Is that how you flatter your number-one-in-the-world boyfriend?”

“If it’s flattery you want, I can provide.” Victor took Yuuri by the hips and pulled him forward, his fingers nimble as they hooked into the waistline of Yuuri’s pants. Yuuri stepped out of them when they dropped around his ankles, stripping out of his upper layers as well. Victor’s fingers traced a ribbon stepping down his thighs and calves, raising Yuuri’s left leg and setting the foot onto his knee. Leaning in, Victor kissed Yuuri’s calf and shin, then removed his sock and tossed it aside. He did the same for the other leg, that time touching a kiss to Yuuri’s bruised ankle. “Do you have any idea how beautiful you were out there? How sexy you look when you’re confident and you’re dancing like you belong on the ice?”

Yuuri dropped his foot onto the floor, draping his arms over Victor’s shoulders. “I don’t really think about it.”

“I do,” Victor replied. “Every time I watch you.”

“Even when I’m falling on half my jumps?” Yuuri asked, shifting Victor back on the bed so he could straddle his lap, knees on either side of Victor’s hips.

“I love watching you get right back up with that fierce expression on your face,” Victor said, arms looping Yuuri’s waist. “Seeing your determination to nail the next one.”

Humming, Yuuri smiled to himself. “Well, I didn’t fall today. But I am going to nail you.” With that, he smirked and pushed Victor down onto the mattress. His boyfriend fell back with an “oof” and a grin.

They laughed into a couple more kisses as Yuuri stripped Victor down the rest of the way, taking his time in peeling off the usual skimpy black thong. Victor was already half-hard, the sight making Yuuri spark with anticipation. He removed the medal around his neck, laying it down on Victor’s chest. Looping the ribbon around Victor’s head, Yuuri smiled in admiration. “My silver and my gold.”

“When did you become such a sap?”

“You don’t like it?”

“I love it.”

From the back pocket of Victor’s discarded slacks, Yuuri pulled one of the condoms and placed the corner between his teeth. In his spot in Victor’s lap, he rolled his hips, grinding down against Victor’s building erection. “You know, the Sochi condoms were red and said ‘Love’ on them. The Russians left them out in candy bowls.”

“Those sound far more exciting,” Victor replied, his blue eyes up and focused on Yuuri. “Are you actually going to use that?”

“No.” Yuuri tossed it to the side with a flick of the wrist, making Victor laugh again. He swallowed the sound, kissing Victor breathless as his hand slipped between their bodies, fingers wrapping around Victor’s cock. “I am gonna make you feel every inch of my Olympic dick.”

“Mmmm, that’s hot.”

Yuuri could not stop smiling. Being with Victor was as elevating as winning a gold medal, except with Victor, he could feel that thrill every single day. Their teasing melted away into the heat of skin on skin, Yuuri pulling the first mewl from Victor by sucking on his tongue and stroking over both of their cocks. The afternoon plan to ravish Victor had been spoiled by the traffic jam which had meant they had only time for a quick shower before Yuuri needed to be heading out again. They had not been able to get in anything more than a half-asleep handjob since arriving in Korea, and Yuuri was not going to let another sexually disappointing Olympics pass him by.

Victor was as fit as an athlete. Yuuri mapped his accentuated muscles with his mouth. The curve of his pectorals, the ridges of his abdomen, the cut of his hip line. He nipped along the line of Victor’s inner thigh before turning his head and licking up the underside of Victor’s hard cock.

“I thought I would be the one spoiling you tonight.”

Yuuri was running off the high of a major victory and burning off the confidence it ignited within him. He had taken control in the competition and now he wanted to take control of Victor. “The only sound I want to hear from you right now is you moaning my name.” Gripping the backs of Victor’s thighs, Yuuri raised Victor’s legs and pushed, folding his partner over easily. Victor always waxed poetic about Yuuri’s flexibility, but Victor could mimic each one of Yuuri’s pre-practice stretches.

Sinking between Victor’s legs, Yuuri slid his hands down, kneading at the perfection that was the globes of Victor’s ass. The quiet yelp from Victor when Yuuri sank his teeth in had Yuuri chuckling. He made up for it with a kiss to the sore spot and by trailing his tongue to lap at the pink of Victor’s hole.

Above him, Victor let out a soft, encouraging noise, hooking his arms around his own knees to hold his legs steady for Yuuri. In the year plus they had spent together, Yuuri had grown undeniably more comfortable with sex. Victor had been a gift in more ways than one, but Yuuri could not deny that learning the bliss of proper loving was an aspect he would be eternally grateful for. For all the manners that Victor spoiled him in bed, Yuuri loved returning the favor just as much.

Yuuri buried himself between the beauty of Victor’s glutes, licking into him with enthusiasm because he knew how quickly Victor fell apart like this. He sucked on Victor’s rim, pushing his tongue past the fluttering muscle until Victor stretched around him.

Gasping, Victor protested with a tremor in his voice, one of his legs dropping over Yuuri’s shoulder. “Yuuri, darling, wait...” Yuuri did, and Victor stretched to grab his slacks from where they were in danger of slipping off the edge of the bed.

A couple of small packets of the Olympic-sponsored lubricant were tossed to Yuuri, who caught them with a grin. The first he tore into without caution, spilling lubricant onto his fingers and Victor’s entrance. Victor had dropped his other leg, so both were spread for Yuuri.

On occasion, Yuuri still got nervous when he was with Victor, exactly like he did on the ice. The anxiety had improved vastly over time, guided by Victor’s gentleness and reassurance, his expert touch. Now and then, though, through one trigger or another, it overtook Yuuri. Made him worry, made him go stiff, made him freeze. Victor never pushed him. He always met Yuuri halfway and helped him through, or else made sure Yuuri knew it was fine to pause. That was just one of the ways Yuuri knew he had made the right decision in loving Victor.

On days like this, though, Yuuri was unstoppable. He kissed the moans off Victor’s lips as he pushed his fingers into Victor’s body, scissoring him open. Yuuri was relentless and had Victor arching like a bow within minutes, his knuckles white in the sheets as he begged Yuuri to stop tormenting him.

Yuuri had set his goal for the evening. His thumbs hooked into Victor, spreading him open as he drizzled in a bit more lube, making certain that Victor was wet and ready for him. Victor’s usually perfectly styled hair was messy, ruined by Yuuri’s fingers threading into it. His cheeks were a blush pink, lips glistening. Kiss marks were darkening the inside of his thighs. Not even formally started and he already looked ruined. Yuuri wanted to push him further.

Slowly, Yuuri pressed into Victor, pausing once the head of his cock was past the tightness of his rim. Victor’s lashes fluttered and then his eyes locked on Yuuri’s. Smirking, Victor wrapped his fingers over the ribbon around his neck, tracing the gold medal Yuuri had bestowed upon him. “Fuck me like an Olympian, zolotse.”

Without waiting, Yuuri milked a mewl from Victor, bottoming out with a single snap of his hips. Victor’s hand darted out, latching onto Yuuri’s arm as an anchor to keep him grounded. All around him, Victor was hot and tight. Yuuri dropped closer, letting Victor wrap his arms around his back as they rocked together.

It was like the culmination of a wonderful storm, a whirlwind that had led him to the triumph of gold and the triumph of finding the one person he could imagine himself spending the rest of his life with. Victor inspired him, drove him, matched him in every way. Victor made him better.

Caressing the back of Victor’s head, Yuuri kissed him deeply as he thrust inside, setting an unforgiving pace. Victor had told him, during their first Skype call, that he loved hearing how Yuuri sounded when pleasured. Yuuri had learned exactly what he meant not long after that, adoring how Victor’s breath hitched and how his moans cut short when Yuuri found the exact angle he needed.

Breaking from the kiss, Yuuri lifted off Victor and gripped onto his hips again, using them as leverage as he fucked in hard. The way Victor’s chest heaved and his voice broke told Yuuri he had the right spot. He drove in again and again, batting away Victor’s hands when he reached down for himself. “That’s not what you asked for,” Yuuri teased, taking one of Victor’s wrists and kissing his palm before letting it drop.

Yuuri rolled his hips and snapped them sharply, smiling when the movement had Victor grasping at the bedsheets. “Good?”

“Hahhh, just like that, darling.”

The gold medal resting on Victor’s chest shifted with the strength of Yuuri’s thrusts, falling off Victor’s shoulder onto the bed. Yuuri planted his hand over it, dipping down to skim his lips over Victor’s. In the proximity, Yuuri could breathe in the sweet sounds falling from his partner, his gaze dropping to see how Victor’s hard cock bobbed between them, smearing precum over his own abdomen. Victor was beyond gorgeous, his legs spread, skin flushed as he took Yuuri in. It was almost a shame that Yuuri had taken this from the world.

“I love you,” Yuuri muttered, his breathing also strained, his body buzzing with each stroke into Victor. “Vitusha…”

Arms thrown around Yuuri’s shoulders, Victor came with a cry, spurting pearls without being touched. He clenched tightly around Yuuri, clinging on as he sought out a kiss. Yuuri smiled into it, lips parted as he murmured a warning that he was close as well. Victor did not let go, hooking his legs around Yuuri’s hips, arching up to meet him. There was no possible way Yuuri could last like that, soon spilling inside.

For a minute, Yuuri stayed above Victor, resting in his arms. A kiss to his cheek had him turning his head to steal one to the lips before shifting back and pulling out of Victor. He dropped a hand down, fingers playing over Victor’s entrance, tracking through the cum which spilled from him.

“Mmmm, Yuuri…”

Yuuri nuzzled into the crook of Victor’s neck, scattering kisses along it. “Can I go again?”

Victor’s laughter rumbled richly. “Already? How many?”

“Once,” Yuuri replied. He still had energy to burn and Victor always looked hotter after a good fuck. “Or twice.”

“Will you carry me when I can’t walk tomorrow?”

“Like an Olympian,” Yuuri promised.

Laughing loudly, Victor nodded. He plucked up Yuuri’s medal and lifted it off himself, placing it back around Yuuri’s neck. “Then of course, zolotse.”

 

* * *

 

**Yuri Thickiforov** @YuriNikiforov15  ᐧ 10m  
_did anyone else see that or did I hallucinate it?_  
_ > I SAW IT! Went back to screencap but it was already gone_

**Psi-Pisi** @Psipisi ᐧ 10m  
_Who saved it, tell me someone saved it!!!!_  
_ > I am refreshing the search page every 0.25 seconds_

**Kira** @omoshiroiKira ᐧ 9m  
_Yuuuuuuuuuuuuuuri, why did you delete it, it was beautiiiiiiiiifuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuul_

**Nieisha** @illusorytactics ᐧ 9m  
_A braver soul than me tweet Giacomeinme cause you know he saved that if he saw it_  
_ > he wouldn’t do them dirty like that by sharing it even if he did_  
_ > Yuuri did Victor dirty like that, apparently_

**Pao (空) @ Skate Season** @soraorgana ᐧ 8m  
_I got the caps, hold on, putting my account on private_  
_ > bless_  
_ > HERO_  
_ > we stan a fast queen_

**yuiko** @yuiko_on_ice ᐧ 2m  
_What did I miss? What happened? What did Yuuri post? He never posts anything!!_  
_ > photo of vik sleeping like a goddamn angel with the caption “I took gold, then I took silver”_  
_ > WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT_

**NothingTea** @pengwithnotea ᐧ 1m  
_What a ho. I love him so much._

**Phichit@PyeongChang Olympics** ✓ @phichit+chu ᐧ 10s  
_All he’s missing now is the bronze!_


End file.
